


Apocalypse 3

by carbohyandrea



Series: Apocalypse [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Apocalypse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821583
Kudos: 3





	Apocalypse 3

Wanda有一点点后悔之前答应Natasha和她每次会诊的时候都交换一件关于自己的事情。这么多天下来，Natasha都只告诉了自己一些无关紧要的事情，这难免让Wanda有些泄气，这么久了还没有找到突破口不是她Maximoff的作风。没想到这个Natasha还挺贼的，本来以为这种特殊又有些挑战性的病例会很有意思的，但几乎一个星期下来反而自己是被病人耍得团团转的那个人。Wanda一边敲着报告一边在心里骂骂咧咧。

不那么好对付的，很机灵且味道又很吸引人的omega。警觉性很高也不容易去信任别人，真不愧是Fury的秘密武器。

“怎么，遇到难题了吗？”Carol从门外端着两杯咖啡进来，递给Wanda一杯：“你要的拿铁。”

“为什么你好像每天就不在干活的？”Wanda接过还热着的咖啡，“如果治疗一直都没有进展，你怎么办。”

“我以为我们都被培训过，you know，就是什么耐心地引导病人什么什么的……”Carol翻了个白眼开始复述那些陈词滥调。

“Fury不是花钱让Natasha来这里聊天的。”Wanda耸了耸肩膀，“那个混蛋已经发了很多邮件来追问我治疗效果了，而我不想丢掉饭碗。”

“你目前为止知道了些什么？”

“Well，电影里都能看到的，成为特工要经历些什么。”Wanda把咖啡放在桌子上把自己从Natasha那里知道的东西一一列举了出来：“比如她之前参与过的任务用了些什么身份，在哪里之类的。”

“你用什么和她交换信息了？你高中时候从楼梯上摔下去了？还是毕业舞会的时候踩到了你舞伴的事情？”Carol饶有兴趣地猜测道，“该不会是你二十三岁了还是个处的事情吧？！”

“……我也不至于只有这么几件事情！”Wanda竭力地抑制住自己想要把Carol从窗外丢出去的欲望，“她现在知道了Pietro，还有我们俩从很久以前开始就是朋友的事情。”

“在我看来你们倒是有在很好地了解对方啊。你必须得知道，这份工作没那么容易就丢掉了……”Carol安慰道，“但这份工作也不是那么容易做的，”Wanda反驳道，“万一这件事情让我被开了怎么办？”

'Come on Wanda, both you and I know the reason you are here.' Carol突然变得严肃起来， 'And you must not lie to yourself again and again. I mean it.'沉默了几秒钟后，她又继续说道：'It's your power, it's a gift. It's not helpful if you pretend it's not there.'

'No!' Wanda把电脑“啪”地一声合上，“在治疗过程中我从来没有用过它，一切都照样进行得好好的。我不一定需要用它。”她望着Carol，绿色的眸子里写满了委屈，“我不希望把它用在这样的事情上，这对病人不公平。”

“Whoa! 你别拿这个眼神看着我。”Carol摆摆手让Wanda冷静下来，“Wanda，我明白你的想法，你没有错，但如果你希望治疗可以更有成效的话，你没有别的选择，除非你能立刻让Natasha信任你并且对你敞开心扉，否则你只能一直坐在这里干着急。”

Wanda无助地看着Carol：“那我该怎么办？”她气馁地撅着嘴盯着桌上摊开的病历本还有电脑，睫毛微微下垂，看上去可怜极了。Carol从来都没有停止过怀疑Wanda作为一个Alpha的真实身份——怎么会有这样看上去人畜无害的Alpha呢？她摸了摸红毛的脑袋：“我觉得你可以和她做点别的事情，先建立互相信任的关系，说不定她就愿意和你说到底发生了些什么事情。如果你不想对她用，那种手段的话。”

“比如请她吃饭？”

“是的，或者带她出去走走，我猜像Natasha那样的人，过的生活应该和普通人都不太一样。”Carol摸了摸下巴，她动脑子的时候总是做这个动作，“因为和别人太不一样了，很难会觉得自己属于这个世界……说不定这方法真的有效呢？”

Wanda也想不出什么更好的方法了：“看来我得去给她开一张外出证明了。”

“你想好带她去哪里了吗？Carol问道。

Wanda：“你有什么建议吗？”

“没有什么东西比一顿你亲手做的晚餐更能帮助建立信任关系了。”Carol双手合十放在胸前，一脸神往的样子。“请她到你的家里去做客！”

“你还好吗？”Wanda一脸狐疑地看着Carol。

“我是认真的，那么舒适的环境，很容易就让人放松了！”

鉴于目前也没有什么更靠谱的方法了，Wanda决定死马当活马医一下，于是她二话不说给Natasha开好了外出证明，打算下一次会诊的时候交给她。

收到外出证明的Natasha有些摸不着头脑，她自己也从来没提起过自己想要出去，或者说她其实没有想要出去的想法，因为她也不知道自己可以去哪里。她伸出要拿那张纸的手，却又停在了半空中：“我不知道可以去哪里。”她诚实地说道。

“如果你不嫌弃的话，可以到我家来，我请你吃顿晚餐？”Wanda问道，“刚好我很久没有回去了。”

Natasha想跟着Wanda出去总比待在这里听隔壁病房的病人半夜做噩梦鬼哭狼嚎要好，于是便答应了。Wanda把办公室简单地收拾了一下，拿起自己的外套和包：“我们走吧，我还得趁超市关门前去买点东西，我太久没有回去了，冰箱估计是空的。”

Natasha把自己的皮衣裹紧，看着Wanda从风衣口袋里拿出一把钥匙把办公室给锁上，然后跟着她乖乖地下到了地下车库，看到一辆黑色的轿车，Wanda把墨镜从包里拿出来戴上，又拿出车钥匙把车给解锁：“上去吧。”

Natasha坐到副驾驶座上，Wanda提醒她把安全带系好，开到地下车库门口的时候，保安恭敬地让Wanda出示工作证，然后又看了看Natasha的证明：“你们是去一样的地方吗？Dr Maximoff？”

“不是，刚好我也要出去，顺路送她一趟。”

“好的，您慢走。”

时隔这么多天，Natasha终于看到了医院外面的事物，虽然她一直觉得自己和这个世界没有什么联系，但这时候她心里有一种久违的快感，Wanda瞥了Natasha一眼：“你平时有什么很喜欢吃的东西吗？”

“都行，我不挑的。”

Wanda点点头，她伸手播放了一首音乐，是Oh Wonder的Drive，特别应景。Natasha专心地看着窗外的风景和行人，穿着深灰色大衣，戴着一顶贝雷帽，满脸沟壑的老人；手挽着手的情侣；骑着儿童车的小孩；还有匆忙地穿过马路的上班族。“以前，我在路上经过的时候总觉得身边的人们都在看着我。”她仍然盯着窗外的行人，“我跟他们似乎完全不一样。”

Wanda看看Natasha的背影：“你总能在这个世界上找到你的容身之处。”

“有时候就是找不到。”Natasha无奈地把头低下，“也许是我错过了太多的东西，执行任务什么的……让我的生活变得很单一。”

没想到Carol的计划居然奏效了，Wanda的嘴角忍不住微微上扬：“我的生活也蛮枯燥的，毕竟大部分的时间都在医院里，”停了一会她又补充道，“有时候是真的很无聊。”

Natasha的眉毛微微上挑：“我没想到你会这么描述你的生活。”

Wanda笑了笑，转弯来到一家农贸超市的门口停车：“是不是很意外？”她把车停好后把车钥匙利落地从钥匙孔里拔出：“来吧，我们去买点食材晚上做饭。”

Natasha仍然坐在座位上有点迟疑，Wanda绕到Natasha那边为她打开了车门：“你要是不下来的话我就乱买了。”

Natasha顺从地从车上下来，跟着Wanda走进了超市，Wanda推着购物车，她跟在Wanda的旁边，红毛医生的目光在琳琅满目的货架上扫来扫去，她拿了一堆蔬菜，水果还有肉，在买肉的时候Wanda低着头拿着两盒肉仔细地对比着，要挑出更好的那一盒。“也许普通人的生活就是这样子的？”Natasha的确觉得在医院外面的Wanda和平时会诊见到的Dr Maximoff不太一样。

Wanda终于挑好了要买哪一盒肉，两人拎着两大袋的战利品从超市出来，又开了大概二十分钟之后她们来到一栋漂亮的公寓前，Wanda开进了地下停车场，在一个专属的车位把车停好了。两人一起搭电梯到顶楼。

'Nice place.' 第一次来到Wanda家的Natasha夸奖道，脱下皮外套后她环视了一圈Wanda 的公寓：现代化的装潢，落地的玻璃窗，房子的视野很好，城市里的风景都尽收眼底。Wanda先是到吧台边拿了一个玻璃杯给Natasha倒了一杯水，然后抱着刚买回来的东西进了厨房。Natasha握着玻璃杯在沙发上坐下，她盯着角桌上放着的一张合照，一个银色头发的男人和Wanda勾肩搭背地站在一栋极有异域风情的建筑物前，Wanda的头还微微地往男人那边斜去。

“那是Pietro。”Wanda刚好从厨房里出来，“他是个十足的混蛋。”

“你们长得很像。”Natasha说道。

Wanda把沙发边通往阳台的门打开，Natasha这才注意到阳台上养了好几盆植物，Wanda走过去轻轻捻着叶子，似乎有些懊恼地说道：“果然是太久没有回来了，都快死光了。”那几盆植物的确无精打采的，叶子也已经枯萎得七七八八的了。

Wanda又走进客厅：“我本来自己在这里种了些草莓什么的，结果没照顾好。”

“我不知道你还对园艺感兴趣。”

“找些事情给自己做罢了。”Wanda不好意思地说道，“你可以四处参观一下，我去做晚饭。”说完她便钻进厨房里去了。

Natasha把玻璃杯放在茶几上，她留意到客厅的一头有一间客房，但里面似乎没有人居住的痕迹，房间被整理得很好，真丝的床单连一丝褶皱都没有，Wanda估计平时也只是一个人住在这里。而在客厅的另一端是一条走廊，Natasha走过去，经过了一间储物间一样的小房间，洗手间还有书房，书房里的书架从地上盖到了天花板，里面的书都整理得井井有序，“医生是不是都有强迫症？”Natasha在心里问自己，她也留意到Wanda的办公室也是整理得很干净的。Wanda还把她和Carol的合照放在了书架上，照片里她们两个都穿着学士袍，应该是大学毕业的时候拍的。Natasha记得Wanda告诉过她自己和Carol是很久的朋友。

Wanda的卧室在走廊的尽头，Natasha只是站在门口看了一眼，从她卧室望出去的风景也很好，Wanda的床头柜上摆着一张她和一个浅色头发的小朋友的合照，小朋友戴着生日帽，像树袋熊一样趴在Wanda的身上，笑得很开心，还缺了一颗门牙。Natasha还看了看Wanda的梳妆台和衣帽间。“医生也太好赚了吧。”她吐了吐舌头。

再一次回到客厅里的时候，她已经闻到了从厨房里飘出来的肉香味和黄油味。Wanda做了牛排和芦笋，Natasha的头从厨房门口探进来的时候她正在把黑胡椒加在芦笋上：“我很久没做饭了，要是不好吃的话你可别怪我。”

Wanda还做了一份沙拉，切了几片法棍面包做了蒜香面包。当她把做好的饭菜端上餐桌的时候，Natasha突然感觉自己肚子特别饿，想要赶紧坐下好好吃一餐。“你得等我一下，我想去换件衣服。”Wanda把牛排放在桌上后急匆匆地往自己的房间走去，“我很快就回来！”

过了一会Wanda换了一身舒适的居家服出来，米白色的宽松上衣和一条浅灰色的短裤，她从柜子里拿出两只高脚杯给自己和Natasha倒了红酒，然后如释重负一般地坐下在椅子上：“我已经好久没有回家了。”

“你在医院里住多久了？”

“快一个多月了，前段时间一直有很多事情要忙。”Wanda举起杯子和Natasha轻轻地碰了一下，“说起来我还得感谢你呢，终于让我有回来的机会了。”她把杯子里的红酒一饮而尽，Natasha则是呷了一口杯中的红酒——尝起来还是相当不错的红酒。

Wanda的厨艺真的不是盖的，牛排煎得刚刚好，面包也烤得很好，Natasha很久没有吃过这么一顿像样的饭菜了。“这比在医院里吃得要好多了，”她夸奖道，“如果我是你的话，我一定会选择经常回家给自己做饭，而不是在医院里待着。”

“其实我也没有经常不回家，只是最近这段时间都是在医院里待着而已。”Wanda把牛排切成小块放进嘴里，“你喜欢吃就好。”

“你房间里那张照片里的小女孩是谁？”

“噢，那是Pietro的女儿。”Wanda提起侄女的时候脸上露出了温柔的笑容，“我真不敢相信Pietro居然已经有孩子了，而且还能把她养这么大。那张照片是去年她过生日的时候拍的。”

晚餐过后，Wanda烤了一小碗脆脆的坚果，两人坐到了吧台边上开始聊天，Wanda还拿出了一瓶威士忌，Natasha给自己倒了一些，又加了一些冰块：“我没想过在医院外面你的生活是这样的。”

“你以为我是怎么样的？”Wanda好奇地问道。

“我没想过……”Natasha低着头看着自己杯子里琥珀色的液体说道。

Wanda盘腿坐在吧台边的椅子上，头轻轻地靠着椅背，脸上因为酒精的作用泛起了红晕，她拿起一粒腰果放进嘴里，烤过的坚果脆脆的：“偶尔过一下这样的生活也挺好的。”她低下头，姜红色的头发遮住了她半张脸，“医院里的生活，太紧张了，我无时无刻不在为病人担心，睡下之后还要担心会不会有突发状况。有一天半夜警铃突然响了……”

“我听到了。”

“其实半夜里警铃经常响，真该死，那天我正在做梦呢，还是得起来去看到底发生了什么事情。”Wanda的语气听上去怨气很深。

“我也试过，睡到一半的时候被突然叫起来去处理突发的紧急事件。”Natasha托着自己的下巴，“虽然我也有些心理准备，但有些时候还是太突然了。尤其是在我自己状态不好的时候，就更难了。”

“状态不好的时候？”

Omega迟疑了一会：“在发情期的时候，刚刚注射完抑制剂没多久就要去出任务。”

“Fuck！Fury和我说你从来没使用过抑制剂！”

“除了使用抑制剂还有其它的方法可以度过发情期，不过……”Omega把杯中剩余的威士忌一饮而尽，“那太没有尊严了。”

Wanda带着一丝同情的目光看了看她的病人：“我知道那很难，有的时候我在医院里也会看到很惨烈的场面……算了，不说了。”她把杯子里的酒也一饮而尽，因为喝得太急她还咳嗽起来。

'Slow down, Maximoff.'

'Call me Wanda, please.' Wanda的眼睛里蒙上了一层雾, 'I invited you as a friend, so don't you call me Dr Maximoff.'

'Ok, Wanda. Hey, you really need to slow down.'

'Natasha, I believe I am stronger than you think.'

特工只好收回想要拍抚医生后背的那只手，然后又给自己倒了一点威士忌。

“该死，我觉得我今晚不能把你送回医院去了。”

“没事，我可以自己回去。”

“太晚了，病人太晚自己回去是违反医院规定的。”

“我以为我必须得在午夜之前赶回去。”

'Not if you are with your doctor.' Wanda得意洋洋地说道，“你可以在客房里住一晚上，衣柜里面有干净的浴袍和毛巾，都还没有用过的。”

“没事，如果我非要留在这的话，我就睡到沙发上去好了。”Natasha拒绝了Wanda，“在沙发上就挺好的。”

“没事，我扶你过去！”Wanda任性地抓着Natasha的手臂就把她往客房那边拽。

“沙发就可以了，真的。”Natasha也有些手忙脚乱的，毕竟这样的情况她第一次见。

“好吧，那我去给你拿一床毯子。”Wanda跌跌撞撞地走进客房，从里面抱出来一张雪白的毛毯帮Natasha放在沙发上。“谢谢你。”Natasha摸了摸毯子，触感真好。

“Wanda，我觉得你要不也去休息……”Natasha话音未落，就已经和醉酒的Wanda一起跌坐在沙发里，Wanda看着眼前Omega精致的脸庞，她清楚地记得Natasha信息素的味道，现在昏黄的房间里，她又一次嗅到了这样的味道，微弱的，不那么强烈的。Wanda温热的呼吸喷涌到Natasha的脖子上，浓郁的信息素的味道充斥着Natasha的鼻腔，而她的体内也莫名其妙地生出一股奇怪的欲望。Wanda的眼睛对上了Natasha的，而后者的呼吸也渐渐变得急促起来，大量分泌的信息素让房间里的气氛变得愈发暧昧，她盯着Alpha的嘴唇，嗅到Alpha身上那股第一天见到她时候的味道，还有她办公室里的味道，香橙，雪松，那股像胡椒一样辛香又温暖的味道，像是，丁香花。


End file.
